Our Child?
by Dweedle Dee
Summary: Shizuo wakes up...to see a little kid sitting on Izaya's lap...who is this kid?...I suck at summaries! MY FIRST STORY! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!


Child!  
>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Durarara or any of its characters, I am just simply borrowing them I guess...<br>-

Shizuo awoke to a loud banging noise coming from his living room, he glanced to his side. He didnt see his boyfriend...Izaya.  
>"What the heck? FLEA!" Shizuo stumbled out of the room and into the living room to see Izaya seated on the couch with a little kid seated in his lap.<br>Shizuo rubbed his eyes, thinking he was dreaming and walked toward Izaya and the mystery kid. When he got close enough he could see the kid had bleach blonde hair and a bright red scarf on...he could also see the kid had glasses too. "Good morning Shizu-chan" Shizuo rubbed his eyes again to see the kid was still there!  
>"uhh, good morning to you too Flea" Shizuo replied "Hey...umm can you explain why there is a kid in your lap?" Izaya glanced down at the kid and smiled "well Shizu-chan this is our new son, Shitsuo" at the mention of his name the kid looked up at Shizuo and smiled. "SON!" Izaya giggled and nodded. "Daddy!" Shitsuo suddenly yelled out. Shizuo felt sick and dizzy just looking at the kid...then the worst happed...he passed out. Shizuo could hear voices when he started to wake up "Mommy did I do something wrong?" then he heard Izaya's voice "no sweetie, daddy was just a little tired thats all." Shizuo opened his eyes to see Izaya and Shitsuo standing over him "Mmmpph" he groaned. "Shizu-chan!" Shizuo closed his eyes before sitting up and looking around. He felt something nudging his leg and looked down at the small boy poking his leg "Daddy are you ok?" Shizuo just stared at the little boy for awhile before replying "yeah im fine kid" Shitsuo smiled "good daddy, because I thought I did something to make you pass out or something" "you did" Shizuo thought. "Well Shizu-chan I have to go to work, can you watch little Shitsuo while im gone?" Shizuo glared at Izaya "What! Your leaving me with a kid I barely know!" Izaya smirked "Awww Shizu-chan please! Shitsuo is not that hard to take care of." Shitsuo looked at Shizuo and giggled "please daddy? We can play Sonic or Mario together! It will be so fun!" Izaya grabbed his fur-trimmed jacket and opened the door "see Shizu-chan it will be ok! Just play with Shitsuo and get to know him." Izaya walked out the door leaving Shizuo alone with a 6 year old kid...<p>

"Dumb Flea" Shizuo groaned as he turned on the T.V. Shitsuo was sitting beside him and playing with a tiny teddy-bear. "Hey daddy, are you mad at me?" Shizuo glanced at Shitsuo then back to the T.V. "No kid im not mad at you" Shitsuo looked at the floor and chuckled "hehehahaha Mommy said you can get mad at people easily so I just wanted to know if you were mad at me..." Before Shizuo could reply to that statement the doorbell rang. Shizuo got off the couch and walked over to the door. He slowly opened it to see his brother's Delic and Tsugaru. "Hey brother!" Tsugaru yelled and hugged Shizuo. Delic was too busy listening to music, "uh hey guys" Shizuo moved to let the two men in and lightly closed the door. "What are you guys doing here?" Shizuo asked. Delic looked at shizuo and took off his head-  
>phones "we are just here to see you thats all.." Shitsuo watched Tsugaru and Delic with wondering eyes until he heard Deilc ask "Who's the kid bro?" Shizuo rolled his eyes "Apparently my son!" Tsugaru looked shocked, but Delic's face never changed "You and Izaya-kun had a kid?" Shitsuo looked at Shizuo and smiled. "Not exactly I mean I really dont know how we had this kid! I just woke up and there it is with Izaya." Tsugaru and Delic both laughed "Its not funny you two!" Shitsuo's face fell and he truly felt unwanted, so he got up and walked upstairs. Once Delic and Tsugaru had calmed down a little bit Delic sat on the couch then asked Shizuo "So your saying the kid just appeared overnight?" Tsugaru sat beside him "That is the strangest thing ever hmmm." Shizuo mentally cringed before relpying "yeah thats what happened, the kid just kind of appeared. I was going to ask Izaya where he got the kid but he left for work." Shitsuo sat in the corner of his "new" room and he could feel the warm tears slipping down his cheeks he le out a choked sob and closed his eyes tightly. "Speaking of the kid, where is he?" Shizuo scanned the room "hmm he was right here a scond ago" Delic patted the seat beside him and sighed. "maybe he went upstairs when we were talking?" Tsugaru suggested. Shizuo thought for awhile and finally decided, "yeah maybe your right Tsugaru." Meanwhile Shitsuo was still sobbing and crying "why doesn't daddy love me? What did I do so wrong?"<br>Shizuo began to walk upstairs "I'm going to go check ok" Delic and Tsugaru just nodded and began talking. Shizuo walked fully upstairs to hear little sobs "what the?" He opened a door and saw Shitsuo sobbing in the corner. "Hey kid, whats wrong?" Shizuo sat beside Shitsuo and patted him on the head. Shitsuo looked up at Shizuo with red eyes and frowned "you dont love me daddy!" Shitsuo looked back down. "What do you mean kid! I do love you." Shizuo hugged the small boy and smiled "I love you Shitsuo, I promise." Shitsuo hugged back, but stopped sobbing. "You really mean it daddy? You really do love me?" Shizuo smiled and nodded at his son "yes Shitsuo I love you" In the background of this touching moment they could hear Tsugaru and Delic arguing and yelling. "Lets go back downstairs and stop your uncles before they destroy the house, like last time." Shitsuo and Shizuo both went back downstairs to see Delic lifting up the couch, about to throw it at Tsugaru.  
>"TAKE WHAT YOU SAID BACK TSUGARU!" Delic threw the couch but Tsugaru dodged it and ran to the other side of the room. "No Delic I will not!" Shizuo grabbed Delic's arm and shook it "Delic what happened?" Delic glared at Tsugaru. "Tsugaru called me fat!" Shitsuo laughed slightly and sat on the couch "Uncle Tsugaru, why don't you apologize to Uncle Delic?"<p>

"Finally I can go home, to my beloved Shizu-chan and Shitsuo" Izaya was heading home after work. He arrived at the house only 30 minutes later to see a giant hole in the front of the house. "Oh no not again" He sighed when he heard Tsugaru and Delic yelling at eachother. Shizuo ran out of the house carrying Shitsuo on his shoulder "Hey Flea! We should probably go stay a motel or something." He nervously laughed while Shitsuo giggled at the damage done to the house. Izaya smirked and walked up to Shizuo "Yeah I guess we should since your retarded brothers ruined the house again." Izaya kissed Shizuo. "Ewwww Mommy and Daddy are kissing!"  
>Shitsuo screamed.<p>

AUTHORS NOTES:  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara, but if I did Shizaya would exist!<br>Hope you liked the short story, it took me a day to make it, I just got my new Laptop that I named Naruto :3 Dumb name right? I have my mom calling my laptop Naruto too! Well BYEE!


End file.
